


One Chicago x Reader

by ACupOf_Pudding



Category: Chicago Fire, Chicago Med, Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: Chicago (City), Chicago Fire - Freeform, Chicago Med - Freeform, Chicago PD - Freeform, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 15:35:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16956702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ACupOf_Pudding/pseuds/ACupOf_Pudding
Summary: You’ve been dating the handsome doctor for six months. All is good between you and the doctor, but in the span of two weeks, Connor has had quite few bouquets of flowers delivered to the fire house, causing everyone’s curiosity to peak.





	1. Connor Rhodes- Flowers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You’ve been dating the handsome doctor for six months. All is good between you and the doctor, but in the span of two weeks, Connor has had quite few bouquets of flowers delivered to the fire house, causing everyone’s curiosity to peak.

When a bouquet of flowers, for you, showed up at fire house 51, no one thought anything of it. They thought it was just someone who was thankful for you saving them. But then they started to come more often and more frequently, everyone’s curiosity was peaked. They wanted to know who was sending you flowers.

“You have yet another beautiful bouquet of flowers [y/n],” Stella said, walking into the common room. She sat in the chair next to you as you smelled the flowers. He so spritzed your favorite cologne on them. 

She opened her eyes and saw everyone staring at her. “What?”

“Who keeps sending you these flowers?” Stella asked. “I’m so jealous.”

“Whoever it is has nice taste is cologne. I can smell it from over here,” Severide added.You got up from the table, taking the flowers with you. 

“I’m not going to tell any of you who sent them. Just know they’re very skilled with their hands,” you smirked, wiggling your eyebrows. “here, you two get a flower to distract others from your  
baldness.” you gave a flower to both Capp and Cruz.Everyone laughed as you left the common room. You walked the halls towards the bunk room. You sat down on your bed, and pulled out your phone, dialing Connor’s number.

“Hello,”

“Hey, do you have any idea what you started?”

“I’d take it you got the flowers?”

“I did, and they’re lovely, but now everyone is getting curious as to whom is sending the flowers,”

“You can always tell them they’re from me, you know,”

“Yeah, but where’s the fun in that?”

‘Truck 81, Ambulance 61, Squad 3 - Car accident on the corner 5th avenue’

“Babe as much as love to chat, I gotta go be a hero,”

“Alright. Be safe,”  
“Always am,”


	2. Kelly Severide- The Motto

She sauntered into the Lieutenants office with a mission. She walked over to Kelly, and wrapped her arms around his neck, distracting him from completing paperwork. 

"Babe, I’m never gonna finish this work if you keep doing that.” 

“Maybe that’s what I wanted to do,” Kelly sighed, knowing he wasn’t going to get any more paperwork done with you around. He placed the pen down and turned around to face you. 

“You got my attention,”

“Of course I do,” she smirked, putting a little extra sway into her hips as she strolled over to the office door, locking it. After that, she drew the blinds giving them privacy. “I always get your attention babe.”

“I mean, look at you. You’re absolutely gorgeous,” Kelly smiled. She always loved it when Kelly gave her compliments. 

“You know I love it when you give me compliments,”

“I aim to please,” Kelly gestured me to move towards him with his left hand. “speaking of pleasing, get your ass over here.”

She walked over and got in his lap. [Y/N] moved her hips in a circular motion, drawing a deep moan from Kelly. She grabbed his face with her hands and placed her lips roughly against his. Kelly’s hands went from her waist, down to her ass giving it a good squeeze, causing her open her mouth enough for him to slip his tongue in. He wrapped your legs around his waist and stood up, placing you on the desk. 

“Sex at work? That’s quite risqué even for you Severide,” she said, as she rested her forehead on his. 

“Never heard you complain before,”

“Touché,” 

“You know, I always dreamed of taking you bent over my desk,” Kelly stated.

“Oh?”

“Yeah,” Kelly helped her off the desk, unbuttoning her pants and pushing them down. “so why don’t you bend over,”

“Yes Lieutenant,” She said, turning around and placed her forearms on the desk. She waved her ass in front of Kelly daringly, but it was met with a swift smack. 

“Hmm… no panties?” Kelly raised an eyebrow at the woman in front of him.

“I may of took those off before coming in here,” [y/n] smirked, clearly having no shame in her actions. 

“You were ready, weren’t you?”

“Yes sir,” Kelly smacked her backside once again. 

Ambulance 61- female, 16, hit and run victim- Lincoln Street.

“Duty calls,” She let out a giggle as she pulled up her pants. From the inside pocket of her Ambulance 61 jacket, she pulled out a pair of black lacy panties. “keep ‘em, yeah?”   
Kelly watched as she walked out of his office. His lips turned into a grin as he held her panties, shoving them into his front pocket. He sat down and continued paperwork, while [y/n] was just getting in Ambo 61.

“What?” She asked. The Latina sitting in the driver seat was giving her one those ‘I know what you did’ looks. “We didn’t have sex if that’s what you’re wondering. Well, we came close to   
having sex, but we got a call,”

“You know you’re not supposed to have sex at work,”

“And yet you and Matt do it all the time,” She smirked, knowing she had caught her friend red handed. “I don’t know why you’re getting all flustered Gabby, having sex is healthy.”

“But at work?! That’s asking to be fired,”

“You won’t get fired if you don’t get caught,” She paused. “besides, having sex in random places adds a little adventure. But you should remember one thing, the motto,”

“And that is?”

“Always be an angel in the streets and a freak in the sheets,”


	3. Chicago Fire x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ruck 81 and Squad 3 respond to house fire. Nothing to out of the ordinary, right? Well, it turns out that this said house belong to someone you’re quite familiar with.

Sitting at the table in the common room, you played a game of poker with Cruz, Otis, and Stella. You glanced down at your cards and noticed you had Straight flush.

“Full house,” Stella smiled, slapping the cards on the table. Cruz and Otis groaned and put their cards on the table, presumably having something less than that. Then the three of them turned towards you.

“What do you have [y/l/n]?” Cruz asked.   
With a smug grin, you placed the cards on the table and evenly spread them out. “Straight flush. Read ‘em and weep,”

‘Truck 81, Squad 3, Ambulance 61 - House fire on Broadway Street with a trapped civilian inside…’

Everyone stopped what they were doing and raced to the apparatus floor. They put their gear on and got into the trucks.   
Arriving on the scene, the house was totally engulfed in flames. Judging by the fire, the trapped civilian would most likely be in bad shape.  
Getting out the truck, you recognize a familiar face screaming at Chief. “Please, save my daughter! She’s trapped!” The woman cried. You raced over.

“Debra,” you grabbed her by arm and turned her towards you. “I’ll go into the fire and save Sarah myself,”

“I don’t want you saving her,” Debra growled. ‘After all these years she was still bitter about what happened,’ you thought to yourself. You gazed at Chief, and then looked over at Casey, waiting for orders. Casey nodded his head giving you the go ahead. 

“When I call, you get out. Do I make myself clear?” Chief said sternly.

“Yes sir,” You said, saluting chief. You turned your heel and headed into the fire. “Fire department! Call out,” you called out. You didn’t see Sarah, but you heard a faint thump sound coming from above. Marching your way upstairs, “Fire Department! Call out,” you called out once more. 

“In here,” a voice croaked out. You went towards where the voice was coming from.

“Sarah, if you’re by the door, I’m going to need to you back away,” You said, breaking down the door. Once the door was down, you see Sarah sitting on the floor, barely conscious. “We’re on our way out, Chief. Have Dawson and Brett ready.”

You cautiously picked Sarah up and took her back down the stairs. As soon as you were outside, Dawson and Brett immediately came over with a stretcher. Debra shoved past you and got in the ambulance. ‘A simple thank you would be sufficient,’ you thought to yourself.

A hand was placed on your shoulder. “You knew her [y/l/n]?”

“Yeah, she and I use to go to school together,” You said, watching as the ambulance drove away.

You approached the brown door, and knocked, adjusting the flowers in your hand. Since rescuing Sarah from the house fire, she’s been on your mind. You were genuinely curious about her and well being. You heard a faint ‘come in’ come from inside room. Walking in, you see Sarah sitting up in bed. 

“Why are you here?” Debra asked with an attitude. 

“It’s nice to see you too Debra,” You smiled, which only pissed Debra off even more. 

“Mom can [y/n] and I talk… alone?”

“No! Absolutely not,” Debra protested, raising her voice.

“Mom, please,” Sarah sighed. Debra huffed and exited the room, but not before giving you a dirty look. 

Placing the flowers on the table next to the bed, you pulled up a chair. “It’s nice to know your mom still hates me after all these years,” You chuckled. 

“She’s always been bitter for as long as I could remember,” Sarah shrugged. She took your hand in hers, “thank you. Thank you for saving me.”

“I was only doing my job, Sarah,”

“Why? Why save me when I did all those horrible things to you,”

“Yes, you made my life hell, but I save people regardless of what they’ve done,” You smiled.“when you work the job, I do, it gives you the most important life lesson; that life is precious and   
to short to hold grudges.”

“I’m so sorry for everything I’ve done to you [y/n]. I hope you can find it somewhere in your heart to forgive me,”

“I already forgave you. I got to get back to work, but you should stop by firehouse 51 sometime,” you smiled once again before leaving. 

“Hey, where did you go?” Kelly asked. You took a seat next to him at the table in the common room.

“You remember that woman I rescued from the Broadway Street fire?” Kelly nodded his head. “I went to visit her in the hospital.”

“How’s she doing anyway?” Otis leaned in, joining in on the conversation between you and Kelly. 

“Despite having some major injuries, she’ll make a complete recovery,” You grinned. You were genuinely happy that Sarah was going to be fine. 

“Who was that woman yelling at Chief anyway?” Cruz wondered. 

“That would be Debra, Sarah’s mother,” You scoffed. “she’s always been this nasty, mean-spirited woman. And after all these years she still hates me for what happened sophomore year.”

“Its none of our business, but what happened sophomore year?” 

She gazed around the room and saw everyone staring at her. Talking about it wasn’t genuinely an issue to her. In fact, she didn’t mind talking about it because she felt always better afterwards.

Sighing, you began. “It was Sarah, and like, three other girls. They started bullying me in the second grade. Starting with shoving me into lockers, calling me mean and hurtful things, knocking my books out of hands, you know small, petty, juvenile stuff. But when I started middle school, things escalated. They got more ballsy, more braver. They even shoved me into my locker and actually locked it. Sometimes leaving me there overnight. And when it was time for lunch, they’d dump their trays all over me and laugh. I tried telling teachers and even the principal. But they just said the same thing over and over again; “just ignore them.” Just so everyone knows, it’s kind of hard to ignore someone or a group of people when they’re actively trying to find you.” you said, leaning forward putting your arms on the table. 

“And then high school started. Freshman year was a little bit better. Only because months prior, my mom went to the school board and threatened to sue not only the principal, the school and the school board but also the parents of the girls. It came down to an agreement that the girls wouldn’t harass me at school, and if they did, they’d be met with harsh consequences. But of course, this didn’t stop them. Because sometimes in between classes, they’d back me into a corner and lay the insults on thick. Not once did they lay a finger on me that year. But then the fall semester of sophomore I finally had enough. So I said to myself, ‘The next time Sarah picks on me, I’ll stand up for myself.’ And true to my word, she picked a fight with me at school one day. I tossed her in the mud puddle and proceeded to beat the shit out of her. Fast forward to March. Side note, since I always lived within’ walking distance from the school, I walked to and from school every day. Anyway, I was walking home from school and was pushed down the to the ground. I was kicked and punched repeatedly. Every time I tried to get back up, they just kicked me back down,”

“How did you know it was Sarah?” Cruz questioned.

“I just knew,” you glared at Cruz. “they kicked me to the point where I broke three of my ribs on my right side; one of those broken ribs punctured my lung, causing it to collapse. On top of that, they kicked my torso enough to rupture my spleen. You can imagine that alone could kill me. And just when I thought it was all over, it wasn’t. Because then they broke my nose and split my lip. My vision was getting more and more blurry, and right before I passed out, I see Sarah standing over me smiling sinisterly,”  
Kelly placed her hand on your shoulder. “That doesn’t explain the scar over top your right eyebrow,”

“I figured she, or one of the other girls kicked me before running,” you paused. “to finish things off, I also had a minor concussion.”

“You’re one of the most strongest people I know [Y/N],” Gabby smiled. 

“Thanks,” you smiled back. “my mom was enraged! She wanted these girls to go to jail, and they would’ve if I hadn’t of told the lawyer to go easy on them,”

“Why would you do that? They hurt you!” Herrmann shouted. Herrmann knew that if it was one of his kids, he’d want the kid(s) held responsible for hurting his child.

“I think a part of me was scared that they’d jump me again,” you shrugged your shoulders. “all things considered, they got off light. They had to serve two years in juvie and 100 hours of community service when they got out.”

“Well, if you need anyone to talk to, we’re all here for you,” Matt said, lifting you out the chair and giving you a hug. Soon, the others joined. If there was one thing Firehouse 51 was, it was family.


	4. Antonio Dawson- Don't Die On Me

It was a pretty normal Tuesday evening at Chicago Med. Stitch a wound, see a regular, start filing and or update files on patients… no real trauma. 

Little did you know that was about to change.

“Put him in trauma room three,” Maggie called. You hear this, and you stopped what you were doing. And the sight you were greeted with wasn’t pretty; Antonio laid on the stretcher getting pale from a gunshot wound to the abdomen.

“Antonio!” you started to race over, but Sharon caught your wrist. “Sharon, let me go! Let me treat him!”

“He’s in good hands with Connor,” Sharon said, letting go of your wrist. You watched in horror as your co-workers worked to save Antonio’s life. 

“I- I gotta go call Gabby,” you stuttered. Walking to the break room, you shakily pulled your phone out your coat pocket, dialing Gabby’s number. 

“Dawson,”

You sigh, and took a deep breath in and let it out slowly. “Its Antonio.”

“Oh my god. Is he okay? What’s going on?” The tone in Gabby’s voice changed drastically.

“I’m not entirely sure Gabby. They just brought him in. Goodwin won’t even let me near him,” You rested your elbows on your knees. Admittedly, you were scared. You and Antonio had talked about the future a couple of times; several times actually. You both wanted to get a house together, and maybe add one or two more kids. Every single one of those plans was fading.

“Matt and I are on our way,” 

You tossed the phone aside after hanging it up. The tears welled up and eventually spilled over. Just then a hand was placed on your shoulder. Looking up, you see Sharon standing there.

“I can’t lose him… I love him so much,”

“I know you do,”

“Sharon, what if he dies? How will I go on?” you cried out. 

“There’s no need to think like that [y/n]. Antonio will be fine,” Sharon placed her free hand the back of your head, comforting you. 

Several minutes later, the door to the break room opens. Your head snapped up, and you saw Gabby and Matt. The Latina rushed over to you, taking you in her arms. 

“Antonio is the strongest person I know. He’ll be fine,” 

“I’m scared Gabby,”

“I know you are, and I am too, but you need to calm down. We don’t need you passing out as well,” Gabby said, wiping the tears from your face with her thumbs. Then the three of you sat down on the couch, where you await news on Antonio.

Hours go by, and you have yet to hear anything. Just when you begin thinking the worst, there was a knock on the door. “I’m going to be honest with you. He almost died on the table, but we stopped the bleeding and managed to get the bullet out. Although he’s not out of the woods just yet.”

“When will he be awake?” Matt avoiding using the word If. The last thing he wanted to do was make the two women upset.

“To be honest, its hard telling,” Connor shrugged his shoulders. He wished he could give more information regarding Antonio.

“Can- can we go and see him?” You asked. 

“Of course,” The walk to Antonio’s room filled your body with anxiety. Arriving to his room you see him hooked up to multiple IV’s. Your heart broke at seeing him hooked up to several things at once. “here we are,”

You turned to face Connor. “Thank you,”

“No need to thank me [y/n],” Connor smiled, patting your shoulder and then proceeded to walk down the hall.

“Hey, Matt and I have to get back to 51. Update us if anything changes?”

“Of course,” You nodded. You walked in Antonio’s room and pulled up a chair. Taking his hands in yours, you request, “don’t die on me- please?”


End file.
